


Reflection

by skyblue_reverie



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue_reverie/pseuds/skyblue_reverie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is wearing glasses.  Leonard is really turned on by this.  Then some sex and a bunch of talking.  Yeah, IDK either, the boys just wouldn't shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

_**Trek Fic: Reflection (Pike/McCoy, NC-17)**_  
 **Title:** Reflection  
 **Author:** [](http://skyblue-reverie.livejournal.com/profile)[**skyblue_reverie**](http://skyblue-reverie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom & Pairing:** Star Trek Reboot (aka AOS, ST XI, etc.), Pike/McCoy  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** around 2200  
 **Summary:** Chris is wearing glasses. Leonard is really turned on by this. Then some sex and a bunch of talking. Yeah, IDK either, the boys just wouldn't shut up.  
 **Disclaimer:** Any resemblance to anything whatsoever is purely coincidental.  
 **A/N :** Written for the fabulous [](http://sleepygoof8784.livejournal.com/profile)[**sleepygoof8784**](http://sleepygoof8784.livejournal.com/) 's birthday. I hope all good things come to you this year. Oh, this is _not_ part of the _To Talk of Many Things_ ~~ridiculously long~~ saga.

  


Leonard walked out of the bathroom, scrubbing at his wet hair with a towel. It was nice staying at Chris's place instead of the Academy dorm, not least because of the private bathroom with a real water shower.

He glanced over at Chris, who was still naked on the bed, reading a PADD and leaning up against the headboard. He did a double-take. Chris had a pair of delicate reading glasses perched on his nose as he concentrated on whatever was on his PADD. Leonard had only ever seen glasses in historical photos before. He'd never realized how goddamn _hot_ they were. They made Chris look intellectual, unconventional, and just a little bit vulnerable.

Chris looked up, glancing at him over the rim of his glasses and holy shit that was even hotter.

"Leonard? Is something wrong?"

Leonard tried to talk, but his mouth was too dry. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"I've -- ah -- never seen you wearing those before."

Chris wrinkled his brow in confusion, glancing down at himself, and then appeared to realize what Len was talking about.

"Oh, you mean these," he said, gesturing to the glasses. "Yeah, old age is finally catching up with me. Boyce caught me squinting at a PADD the other day and tested my eyes. I'm going to get the optical surgery next week but in the meantime he replicated me a pair of glasses. Made them in this antique style. His idea of a joke, said they were the same vintage as I am."

"Don't get the surgery," Leonard blurted before he could even think about it.

Chris raised his eyebrows. "Why not? Don't tell me you have a hang-up about the safety of optical surgery too," he teased. Then he glanced down and saw Leonard's... reaction to the glasses. He smirked a little bit. "Ah, I see what the issue is."

Leonard didn't bother to deny it. It wouldn't do any good anyway. "You have no idea how goddamn sexy you look right now."

Chris chuckled. "Only to you, Leonard. Only to you. I think you've worn me out for the morning but if you come over here I may be able to help you out with your little problem there." He got up and pointed at the bed. "You sit there." Leonard obeyed with alacrity, sitting on the edge of the bed where Chris had indicated. Then Chris took the damp towel out of Leonard's hands, folded it up neatly, put it on the floor in front of the bed and gracefully sank to his knees between Leonard's spread legs. Holy shit. In the six months they'd been dating -- fucking -- whatever the hell they were doing -- Chris had never gone down on him, and Leonard had never had the guts to ask.

Chris grasped the base of Leonard's cock firmly in one warm hand. "I'm going to give you the blowjob of your life. I'm going to suck and lick you until you're begging me to let you come, but I won't let you until I'm done teasing you. When you can't take another minute, I'm going to suck you down, baby, take you all the way down my throat, right to the root. I'm going to swallow around you, so you can feel me tightening around your cock, and you're going to come for me. I'm going to swallow every single drop. And the whole time, I'm going to be looking up at you over these glasses that you like so much."

"Fuck, Chris," Leonard breathed.

Chris was as good as his word. He kept his eyes on Leonard's face as he did delicately obscene things to Leonard's cock with his tongue, keeping a grip on the base with one hand while touching and teasing Leonard's balls with the other. He pointed his tongue and worked at the slit, then sucked the head into his mouth and moaned, the vibrations sending sparks through Leonard's body. He bobbed his head, taking the first few inches of Leonard's erection in and out of his mouth, all the while creating unbelievable suction that had Leonard whining and threading his hands through Chris's hair.

The eye contact was incredible. It made the whole thing more intimate and somehow also more deliciously dirty. Leonard stared into Chris's gray-blue eyes, his gaze flicking occasionally to that incredible mouth working his cock, then back to Chris's eyes, steady above the rims of those inexplicably appealing glasses. He'd always had a thing for older men, especially those in authority. Their experience, their self-assuredness, even their tendency to be domineering, if he was honest with himself. And this man was the ultimate example of everything he was attracted to.

Shit, he had the goddamn Commandant of Cadets on his knees in front of him, sucking his dick. The thought alone was nearly enough to send him over the edge, and Chris somehow anticipated it because he tightened his grip around the base of Leonard's cock, forestalling his orgasm. He pulled off with a pop.

"Not yet, Leonard," he said firmly. Leonard couldn't suppress a full-body shudder. Chris smiled a little, and it was a knowing smile, but also an affectionate one.

He went back to work, slurping and moaning obscenely, all the while looking at Leonard with those damn glasses perched on his nose. He was obviously well-aware of the effect he was having, damn him. Although Leonard supposed that since Chris had his lips wrapped around his cock and he was sucking for all he was worth, he couldn't complain too much.

Leonard was getting close -- his face was flushed, mouth slightly open and breath coming faster. Chris tightened his grip while keeping up the speed and suction of his mouth. It was torture -- he wanted to come so badly, but couldn't. He whimpered a little and tried to push Chris's head forward. No dice. Shit, he was getting to the point where all sorts of embarrassing drivel was going to start coming out of his mouth. Chris knew it too, the bastard. No doubt it was his goal. Well, there was no help for it.

"Damn it, Chris, please let me come. It's so good, darlin', so good. I can't take anymore. Got to come down that beautiful throat of yours, watch you swallow every drop I give you. Want that, Chris. I need it. Fuck, I need _you_."

Chris hummed encouragement, still looking right into his eyes, and Leonard found the words tumbling out, things he'd felt but never dared to say. "Chris, oh god, Chris, want you, need you, love you. Shit, darlin'. Love you. Love you. Belong to you. 'm yours. For as long as you'll have me, Chris."

Apparently these were the magic words because Chris suddenly let go of the base of Leonard's cock, sucked him down, and swallowed convulsively while Leonard yelled hoarsely and arched up, pushing his hips forward and his cock even deeper down Chris's throat. He was coming, and he tried to keep watching Chris's face but it was too much, too overwhelming, and he threw his head back and howled out his pleasure, one hand braced behind him on the bed and the other clenching in Chris's hair, his hips spasming involuntarily.

When he was back in control of his faculties -- sort of -- he flopped backwards on the bed, spreading his arms wide, his legs dangling off the edge of the bed. He heard "Oh shit, fuck, oh god, fuck," in a constant litany and realized vaguely that it was coming from his own mouth. The bed dipped next to him, and he turned his head to see Chris sitting there, watching him over those fucking glasses with a look of supreme self-satisfaction on his face. Leonard groaned.

"Best blowjob you've ever had?" he asked.

" _Fuck_ yes," Leonard replied fervently. He would've said that even if it wasn't true, but it was. Chris was a little like Jim -- too goddamn good at everything he did. At least, unlike Jim, he didn't have the ego to match. Well, maybe a little.

Chris dropped to his elbow next to Leonard, traced random patterns on his stomach. Or hell, maybe he was sketching diagrams of strategic starship maneuvers. Whatever it was, it felt good, and Leonard drifted lazily in the afterglow.

"Did you mean those things you said?" Chris delivered the question casually, but Leonard knew him well enough to know that the answer was more important to him than he was letting on.

"Yeah, yeah I did," he answered gruffly. It was a little embarrassing, now that he wasn't caught up in the throes of ecstasy, to admit it, especially without any expectation of a reciprocal declaration.

Chris's eyes darkened. "Good." Then he leaned over Leonard and kissed him. This kiss was different than any that had come before -- more possessive, maybe. It felt like Chris was making a statement, claiming him, even if he couldn't say the words. Chris pulled back after a moment and gave him a long, enigmatic look through the lenses of his glasses. Leonard could see Chris's piercing eyes and at the same time could see his own reflection, his face open and unguarded. It was a strange, unsettling effect.

Then Chris grinned, and the moment was broken. "Get up, lazybones. Aren't you meeting Jim in the library today? I know for a fact you have a First Contact Diplomacy exam on Monday, since I'm the professor."

"God damn it. Yeah, you're right. I'm supposed to meet him in -- " he glanced at the chrono on the bedside table " -- half an hour, shit. Wonder what he'd do if I stood him up?"

"Probably come over here and bust the door down," Chris said.

"How would he know to come here? He doesn't know about us." Leonard lifted his head and looked at Chris curiously.

Chris laughed. "He came to my office at least three months ago and said that if I ever hurt you, he'd break every bone in my body and tie me to the Zephram Cochrane statue in the quad as an example. I'd kick his ass if he ever tried, but it was a sweet gesture."

Leonard groaned, and his head thunked back against the mattress. "I wonder how he figured it out. No, wait, I take that back. I don't want to know."

Chris's voice turned serious. "You know you're about the only person he's got, Leonard. He cares for you. You're good for him."

"He's got you too, Chris."

"Yeah, I'm doing everything I can behind the scenes to cover his ass when he pulls his inevitable stupid shit, but he doesn't let me in the way he does you. I'm an authority figure, and that means he'll never fully trust me."

The hell of it was, Chris was right. "All right, all right, I get it. I'll get up so I can make it to the library on time," he grumbled. As he lifted himself off the bed, Chris smacked his ass playfully. He looked over his shoulder at Chris, raised an eyebrow. "Another time, darlin'."

Chris grinned and there was a wicked glint in his eye. "Count on it."

Leonard smiled back, then shifted a bit awkwardly as a thought hit him. "Ah, are you going to keep the glasses?"

At this, Chris laughed outright. "Well, I'm going to get the surgery -- I can't afford to have faulty vision. But tell you what, I'll get a pair of glasses replicated with non-corrective lenses. I'll wear them once in a while to surprise you."

Leonard couldn't help the slight indrawn breath that thought provoked. If Chris noticed, he didn't say anything. Leonard quickly pulled on his clothes, jeans and a t-shirt that were piled on a chair from last night.

"I guess I'll... see you when I see you," he said, facing the bureau mirror and running his fingers through his hair, keeping his voice even. He'd known from the beginning that if he pushed Chris for more than he wanted to give, he'd lose him entirely. Didn't mean he liked it.

He could see Chris's thoughtful look reflected in the mirror, from behind him. "Why don't we have dinner tonight? I'll pick you up from the library at 1800, have you home by 2100 so you can be nice and rested for your exam tomorrow."

Leonard stilled. There were no regs against their relationship, but Chris had always insisted on discretion, had never so much as hinted at them being seen together in public, much less at the Academy library, guaranteeing that half of Starfleet would know about them within 24 hours.

Evidently Chris mistook his hesitation. "Forget it, it's a bad idea," he said abruptly.

Leonard turned. "No, no, I want to. I really want to. You just took me by surprise, is all. In a good way. Pick me up at 1800. I'll be ready and waiting, darlin'." He held his breath. God damn it, if he'd fucked this up...

Then Chris's face relaxed into a soft, genuine smile that Leonard was pretty sure would be with him for the rest of the day. Hell, he'd probably be mooning like a teenager with a crush. He just hoped Jim wouldn't give him shit about it, but that was probably too much to expect.

He gave Chris one last kiss and took one last lingering look at him in those glasses. Then he let himself out of the apartment, into the cool morning fog. If he was whistling a little, well, there was no one to hear him.

  



End file.
